La última cita
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyoya lleva tiempo esperando esta cita con Haruhi [Advertencia: muerte de personaje].


**Advertencia:** LEER BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _OHSHC_ no me pertenece, pero si me regalaran a Kyoya, yo no protestaría :)

* * *

 **LA ÚLTIMA CITA**

—Hola, Kyoya…

Él no pudo evitar que su corazón se le acelerara en cuanto la oyó. Apartó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil y la vio allí, al otro lado de la mesa, las manos a la espalda, en esa postura tan habitual en ella, llevando el mismo vestido rosa de aquella noche, en Okinawa, hace ya tanto tiempo.

—Hola, Haruhi… —responde él a la vez que cierra la tapa de su portátil.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad? —le dice ella, sonriendo igual que cuando tenía quince años.

—Casi toda una vida… —le responde él, echándose hacia atrás y apoyándose en el respaldo de su butaca. Ella rueda los ojos ante tal respuesta.

—No exageres, Kyoya —le replica ella.

—Llegas tarde, Haruhi… —le dice, apoyando las yemas de los dedos unas contra otras. Ella sabe bien que ese gesto solo es una forma de concentrarse, de dedicarle toda su atención. Pero hay también un filo de reproche en su voz. Y no es que ella no comprenda sus razones para eso…—. Te he estado esperando, ¿sabes?

—No era el momento, Kyoya… Lo sabes bien… —sus ojos se oscurecen, los de ambos, perdidos en el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Ella se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa, y lanza una mirada furtiva a la puerta del despacho—. ¿E-Ellos están bien?

Entonces el semblante de Kyoya se dulcifica, las líneas de su rostro se suavizan y sus labios se estiran en una pequeña sonrisa. Él asiente dos veces antes de hablar.

—Son maravillosos, Haruhi. Me recuerdan tanto a ti…

Ella mira de nuevo hacia la puerta. De su pecho sale un suspiro cargado de anhelo, de nostalgia, de tristeza… De todo a la vez…

—¿Les hablas alguna vez de mí? —le pregunta ella, con la voz tan baja que Kyoya tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para poder oírla.

—A todas horas —responde él, y colocándose las gafas con dos dedos, añade—. A riesgo de parecer un disco rayado, por cierto.

La risa de Haruhi cascabeleó en la habitación. Kyoya se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar su propia sonrisa. Su corazón se expandía de dicha en el pecho, latiendo tan rápido que era casi doloroso. Sí, dolía. Pero no le importaba.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó ella, adelantando el torso por encima de la mesa, con las manos a la espalda y la sonrisa en el rostro. Como había hecho infinidad de veces.

—Todos los días —respondió él, vaciando de aire el pecho.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —pregunta Haruhi, dando un paso atrás, ahora con la espalda recta, y el humor desvanecido de su voz.

—Siempre —contesta Kyoya, estirando su brazo para ofrecer su mano.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta ella, retrocediendo un poco—. No hay vuelta atrás, Kyoya.

Él suspira (si tal cosa hiciera un Ohtori) y se pone en pie rodeando la mesa hasta llegar frente a ella. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises, brillan llenos de amor a la luz de la lámpara. Igual que en el día de su boda…

—Querida, estoy seguro de que tendremos la eternidad para discutirlo —y toma las manos de Haruhi en las suyas—, pero ahora mismo solo quiero besarte… Y ya me has hecho esperar demasiado…

Ella ríe de nuevo pero suelta sus manos solo para abrazarle con fuerza. Las manos de Kyoya rodean ahora su cintura. Se miran una vez más, diciéndoselo todo sin palabras, buscando en los ojos del otro. Y allí están… Allí están los besos que nunca se dieron, los abrazos que nunca existieron y los años sin vivir que les robaron.

Pero cuando sus labios por fin se tocan, una chispa luminosa nace entre ellos, que crece y crece desde dentro, convirtiéndolos en criaturas resplandecientes que luego estallan en pequeñas centellas de luz de mil colores que vuelan por la habitación hasta extinguirse.

Atrás, en la butaca, queda el cuerpo vacío de Ohtori Kyoya. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando su hija entra, piensa que aún duerme, tal es su expresión pacífica, feliz incluso, casi sonriendo y con el retrato de su madre en el regazo.

Amándola más allá de la muerte.


End file.
